Les coups de projecteur !
by CAPTAINSWAN ONCERS
Summary: Emma est danseuse chanteuse quand son producteur, lui propose de rencontrer sa nouvelle équipe, elle ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer quelqu'un qui va changer sa vie à jamais (CaptainSwan Henry )...
1. Résumé

**Les coups de projecteurs**

 **Résumé :**

Emma Swan est une chanteuse - danseuse connue de 28 ans. Elle donne des concerts et sort des albums presque tout les mois. Elle fait des clips qu'elle poste sur chante et danse pour son travail mais aussi pour s'amuser. Elle a un garcon de 10 ans prénomé Henry, son père les a abandonné alors qu'Emma était enceinte.

Killian Jones, lui, est danceur et n'a pas d'enfant. Il n'a pas de famille exepté son frère, Liam, qui veille sur lui comme un père. Leur père les a abandonné alors que Killian était agé de 10 ans et Liam de 12. Maintenant que Killian a 28 ans, il a été embaucher pour danser sur plusieurs clips de la chanteuse Emma Swan. Il n'avit dis oui que pour le travail mais si cela devenait plus avec la jolie Emma ?


	2. La nouvelle équipe chapitre 1

**Les coups de projecteurs**

 **Chapitre 1 :**

\- Allez Henry, je vais être en retard au travail !

Emma s'était réveillée en retard et aujourd'hui il fallait absolument qu'elle arrive à l'heure car le producteur des clips l'avait conviée, elle, ainsi que toute la nouvelle équipe à un repas pour faire plus ample connaisance. Il faut toujours avoir de bons rapport avec ses collèges sinon c'est un vrai chaos. Emma avait beau être une danseuse et une chanteuse connue cela commencait à la dépasser. Avec son fils de 10 ans, Henry, il était merveilleux, gentils, attentionné, il venait voir sa mère danser en fesant ses devoirs. Elle n'avait rien à lui reproché et n'avait jamais eu à le punir mais elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir offir plus de temps à son enfant. Le père l'aiyant quitée alors qu'elle était enceinte, elle était seule, seule à élever son fils.

\- Je te rejoint au resto après l'école alors ?

\- Oui, tu me rejoint au resto...

\- Ok maman, j'y vais. Je t'aime, bisous.

\- Ok, moi aussi, bisous.

 **Arrivée au restaurant :**

\- Ah voilà mon étoile, comment vas - tu Emma ? Avait demandé le producteur la voyant approchée de la table, qui était remplie par les danseurs.

\- Je me suis levée en retard, j'avais plus de pantalon, Henry a failli être en retard à l'école mais sinon sa va. Et toi ?

\- Sa va bien, bien mieux que toi en tout cas.

\- Ouais sa c'est pas compliqué...

Ils se mirent tout les deux à rires et tout le monde affichait un grand sourire. Un homme intrigait Emma. Il était brun de cheveux, yeux bleu et grand. Il était beau même très beau mais Emma ne se fiait pas qu'a la beauté, non, il fallait qu'il soit bien en temps que personne et surtout qu'il plaise et soit accepté par son fils.

\- Bon, voilà ton équipe, Emma !

\- Wouah, vous êtes beaucoup cette année !

\- Nous ne voulions pas rater la chance de danser avec la merveilleuse Emma Swan !

\- Je ne suis pas si merveilleuse que ça...Vous êtes ?

\- Ruby mademoiselle !

\- Appelée moi Emma, Ruby...

\- Bon, je pense qu'après avoir serré la main de tout le monde ma main va être endormie...

Tou le monde rit à la blague d'Emma. Ils était tendu et elle le elle savait aussi qu'elle devait détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Vous savez, vous n'avez pas besoin de stresser, je suis comme vous, il n'y a aucune différence...

\- Alors, permettez - moi de vous dire que vous êtes magnifique ! Dit la voie de l'homme qui intriguait Emma.

\- Je vous le permet.

Tous le monde rit, y compris lui...

\- Vous êtes ?

\- Juste parce que je vous ai dit ça, vous voulez connaitre mon prénom ?

\- Et ton nom de famille et non c'est juste pour savoir à qui je m'adresse donc vous êtes ?

\- Killian...Killian Jones, mademoiselle

\- Emma appelée moi Emma...

\- Souvent c'est au premier rendez-vous qu'on appele une femme par son prénom, non ?

\- Je dois le prendre comment ?

\- Comme tu veux...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la sonnette du restaurant sonna et qu'Henry entra, il se précipita sur sa mère. Emma détourna le regard de l'homme appartir du moment où son fils commenca à crier " Maman " dans tous le restaurant.

\- Maman, maman. Cria Henry

Henry était enfin arrivé à la table, essouflé

\- Henry, qu'est ce qui te prends à crier dans tous le resto ?

Tous le monde était stupéfait. Emma avait un garçon, elle était maman. Pour Killian aussi se fut la surprise, il ne s'attendait pas à ca mais ça ne le dérangait pas. Il avait appréciait Emma dés que ses yeux c'était posé sur elle ( et ce n'était pas que de l'amitié, oh non, c'est bien plus et il le savait ).

\- Maman tu vas pas me croire ?

\- Croire quoi ?

\- J'ai eu un A+ en Math ! Cria Henry en sautant de joie

\- C'est pas vrai, c'est super Henry viens là !

Emma prit son fils dans ses bras qu'Henry avait toujours trouvé réconfortant.

\- Je vous présente mon fils, Henry, il a 10 ans et vous le verez souvent quand nous répetteront. Henry, je te présente l'équipe !

\- Bonjour, tous le monde !

\- Bonjour Henry ! Criairent en coeur l'équipe ( y compris Killian )

\- Comment vas - tu Henry ? avait demandé le producteur à son fieul.

\- Parrain !

Henry se jetta litéralement dans les bras d'August. Henry n'avait jamais été baptisé mais il avait toujours considérée August comme son parrain vu qu'il le voyait presque tous les jours grâce au travail d'Emma...

\- Je vais bien. Et toi ?

\- Super !

Henry et August continuairent de parler alors qu'Emma alla s'assoir à côté de Killian. Elle s'assit et murmura pour que personne appart lui n'entende :

\- J'accepte votre proposition !

\- Quelle proposition ?

\- Celle du rendez - vous que vous fesiez allusion tout à l'heure, j'accepte !

\- Vous accepter ?

\- Oui, cela vous surprend ?

\- Oui, car je ne pensait pa que vous sortiriez avec un mec comme moi !

\- Un mec comme vous ? Vous êtes danseur et sembler vous intéresser à mon fils alors je marche...

\- S'intérresser à votre fils ? Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire ça ?

\- Oh, je n'y croit pas j'en suis sûr, j'ai vu comment vous l'avez regardé avec des yeux pétilant et je remarqué que ceux qui avait des yeux pétillant comme ceux que vous aviez était attendrie et en réflexion, je me trompe ?

\- Non...Vous avez un gentil garçon et très beau et mignon comme sa mère...

\- Il a surtout un caractère de merde comme moi, il ne faut pas le chercher et moi non plus d'ailleur !

\- Pourtant je vous ai chercher et je vous ai touvée, non ?

Emma le regarda, elle était surprise de cette réponse, elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il répondrait cela. Elle l'aimait bien mais pas en tant qu'amis en tant qu'un stad supérieur mais il fallait qu'elle voit, le rendez - vous, lui, elle et surtout Henry.

\- Donc, pour quand notre rendez - vous ? Avait demandé Killian sortant Emma de ses pensées...

\- Jeudi...Jeudi 20 heures ! Elle lui donna un papier où était noté son adresse.

\- Ok c'est comme si c'était fait.

Emma sourit puis partie.

...

 **Hey !**

 **Voilà le premier chapitre de cette fiction, celle - ci serra courte même très courte mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même...**

 **Bisous...**


	3. Le rendez - vous chapitre 2

**Les coups de projecteurs !**

 **Chapitre 2 :**

 **Chez Killian :**

\- Je te jure, elle est merveilleuse !

\- Killian, tu ne la connait que depuis quelques heures, attends votre premier rendez - vous pour me dire qu'elle merveilleuse, toute les 5 secondes !

\- Mais Liam, elle l'est !

\- Peut - être mais attends et si ça se passe bien, je veux que tu me la présente, Ok ?

\- Ok

\- Promis ?

\- Promis, chef !

 **Jeudi 20 heures chez Emma :**

Killian sonna chez Emma puis attendit.

\- Henry, tu veux bien aller ouvrir et faire entrer Killian si c'est lui s'il te plait ?

\- Oui, j'y vais.

Henry ouvra et c'était en effet Killian :

\- Hey, Henry. Sa va ?

\- Oui sa va et toi ?

\- Sa va merci !

\- Viens entre, maman finit de s'appréter et elle arrive !

\- Ok tant fait pas !

Emma sortit de la salle de bain et vut Killian et Henry qui riait aux éclats. Jamais Emma n'avait vu son fils comme ça avec quelqu'un d'autres qu'elle, elle était surprise.

\- Henry, sa va ?

Henry et Kilian arrétèrent de rire et tournèrent la tête pour voir Emma :

\- Oui, sa va super. Killian est super sympa, il est trop cool !

\- Je suis contente que tu l'aime bien !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu sais que le principal c'est toi, mon ange !

\- Vous allez sortir ensemble ? Parce que ce serait trop cool !

Emma était génée son fils avait toujours su se que cachait sa mère et encore une fois il avait vu, observer et maintenant il était sûr que sa maman l'aimait bien !

\- On ne sait pas, on verra d'accord ?

\- D'accord !

Emma partie chercher sa veste dans l'armoire.

\- Elle t'aime tu sais ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle t'aime, Killian...

\- Comment esque tu le sais ?

\- Parce que je la connais, elle ne m'aurait jamais présenter un homme au premier rendez - vous et elle n'aurait encore moins pris la décision directement de sortir avec vous. Et toi tu l'aime ?

Killian était géné par la question d' Henry. Il s'abaissa donc à sa hauteur.

\- Je crois...

\- Maman dis qu'il ni à pas de je crois c'est oui ou non !

\- Alors oui... Ca te dérange ?

\- Non, si tu la rend heureuse, que tu l'aime et que tu ne lui fais pas de mal, tu n'aura jamais de problèmes avec moi !

\- Donc je n'en aurais jamais...

Henry sourit...

 **Après le restaurant ( chez Emma ) :**

\- Bon, je vais y aller ! Avait lancé Killian.

Mais alors qu'il avancait vers la porte :

\- Killian, attends !

\- Quoi, Emma ?

Emma s'approcha doucement pour se rassurer ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire, elle ne l'avait qu'avec Neal mais elle le voulait, avec lui...

Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa. Killian fut surpris de son geste, il ne s'y attendait pas. Mais il répondit à son baiser.

\- Je le savais !

Ils sursautèrent.

\- Henry, qu'est ce que tu fais là, tu devrais être en train de dormir !

\- Désolé mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher ! Alors vous êtes ensembe ?

Ils se regardèrent mais ne répondirent rien Emma voyant dans les yeux de Killian qu'il voulait être avec elle et elle était sûr que ses yeux lui renvoyait la même chose. Alors dans un souffle ils répondirent en coeur :

\- Oui...

\- Trop cool !

Henry enlaca sa mère et Killian. Tout en se détachant Henry les regardait.

\- Alors Killian c'est quand que tu viens vivre à la maison ?

\- Woh, doucement, Henry !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ! Allez va dormir maintenant !

\- Ok...

Après qu'Henry soit partis se coucher, Killian reprit la parole :

\- Je vais y aller aussi, moi !

\- Pourquoi tu ne resterais pas ici ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne resterais pas dormir ici ?

Killian dormit donc chez Emma, dans son lit.

 **Vendredi 20 heures ( Devant chez Liam ) :**

\- Restez ici, je vais prévenir Liam et après nous dinerons !

\- D'accord. Avait répondu Henry...

Killian embrassa Emma et monta à l'étage.

\- Liam ?

\- Je peux savoir où tu était pasé ?Car je me suis inquièt" et tu ne m'a même pas répondu à mes messages. Alors j'écoute où étais tu ?

\- J'étais chez Emma !

\- Tu as dormi chez elle ?

\- Oui !

\- Ah ok, je comprend mieux !

\- Elle est ici avec son fils pour diner avec nous !

\- Ok, ben, je descend.

Quelques minutes plus tards :

\- Alors, Emma tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

\- Je chante et je danse !

\- Et vous avez des parents ?

\- Oui, mais il ne sont pas dans cette ville, je les vois donc très rarement !

\- Tu n'as pas de famille ?

\- J'ai mon fils et maintenant Killian et toi !

\- Ce n'est pas trop dure de devoir élever son fils sans exemple parental ?

\- Au début c'est dure mais après sa va...

\- Et bien en tout cas si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, je suis là pour mon frère et pour ma belle - soeur !

Emma rigola au surnom qu'il lui avait donné puis elle lui lança un " Merci " bien placer.

Killian embrassa Emma chastement sous les yeux admiratif de son fils qui était heureux et de son frère qui était tellement heureux pour lui. Une nouvelle histoire commencait pour eux !

...

 **Hey !**

 **Besoin d'un prologue pour cette fiction ?! Moi je dis oui alors le prologue arrive, les amis... A votre avis que va t-il se passer dans le prologue ?**

 **Bisous...**


	4. Le renouveau PROLOGUE

**Les coups de projecteurs**

 **PROLOGUE :**

Cela fesait maintenant 2 ans que Killian et Emma était ensemble alors agé de tous les deux de 30 ans et Henry de 12, il s'était installé ensemble dans une jolie maison à la façade bleu et une petite barrière blanche devant la maison qu'Henry adorait plus que tout.

Il était 10 heures du matin et Emma venaient de recevoir les résultats d'un test et elle avait peur, très peur, elle attendait le retour de Killian avec peur et frustation mêlée à la fois.

\- Love ? Je suis rentré !

Emma dévala les escaliers à vive allure et sauta littéralement dans les bras de Killian !

\- Love ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire !

\- Love, c'est si grave que ça. En voyant la tête d'Emma, il n'avait eu que cette phrase en tête pour l'aider...

\- Pour moi ça l'est mais pour toi je sais pas...

Killian fut surprise par sa réponse. Emma le prit par la main et ils s'asseyairent ensemble, Emma se tourna pour le voir de face.

\- Je...Il y a quelques semaines j'ai fait un test et se test s'est apparut positif !

\- Quel test ?

\- Un test de...grossesse...

Killian se leva d'un coup prit quelques affaires et se retourna vers Emma :

\- Je ne veux rien avoir avec ça, OK. Je ne veux pas le voir, le connaitre et je ne veux plus jamais te voir !

Puis Killian partit et Emma pleura, elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle avait peur, honte et culpabilité mêlée en un seul moment...

Emma sursauta ! Elle s'était endormie et avait fait un cauchemar ! ( Vous êtes soulagez que je n'ai pas trop fait souffrir Emma, non ? ).

\- Déjà réveillée, love ? Sa va ?

\- Oui. Killian tu peux venir s'il te plait, j'ai quelque chose à te dire ?

\- Vas - y dis moi. Dit - il en s'asseyent à ses côtés.

\- Il y quelque semaines j'ai fait un test pour savoir se qui me donnait mes nausées et me donnait l'impression d'être fatiguée et se test c'est avérée...positif !

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé ? Quel genre de test ?

\- Killian ?

\- Oui !

\- Le test que j'ai passé était un test de...grossesse !

Emma fut étonné que Kilian ne se leva pas pour partir en courant. Il était bouleversé, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle nouvelle mais au fond de lui, il était heureux, il allait être papa ! Ce n'est pas donné à tous le monde ! Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Killian.

\- Je vais être papa et ça c'est grâce à toi, ma belle ! Il l'embrassa et passa sa main sur son ventre encore tout plat, j'ai âte d'acceuilir ce petit bout ! Depuis combien de temps est tu enceinte ?

\- 6 semaines !

 **Le lendemain :**

Emma avait convié Liam et Henry pour leur annoncer la nouvelle !

\- Alors voilà, je...je suis...enceinte !

\- C'est vrai ? Avait demandé Henry !

\- Oui, pourquoi ça te dérange ? Avait demandé Emma à son fils, honteuse !

\- Non, c'est trop cool ! On va pouvoir décoré sa chambre, lui trouver un prénom et même préparé tout pour sa naissance !

\- Oui mais doucement, ta maman est déjà très fatiguée à cause de la grossesse alors on verra d'accord Henry ?

\- D'accord ! Félicitation !

\- Oui félicitation ! Dis Liam avant de prendre Emma puis Killian dans ses bras

\- Merci. Avait répondu en coeur les amoureux...

Un nouveau combat arrivait pour eux, celui d'élever leur enfant, lui donner des valeurs, des règles et du savoir - vivre...

C'est comme cela que le 12 août 2016, la petite Leia Jones apparut sous les yeux ébaie et ému de ses parents. Elle était sublime et avait tout un avenir devant elle, avec ses parents bien - sûr !

...

 **Hey !**

 **Sa vous a plu se prologue ? Je ne vous pas trop fait peur avec le rêve d'Emma ?**

 **Pour le nom de la fille de Killian et Emma j'ai choisi le prénom que Emma avait utilisé pour elle lorsqu'elle avait dû se rendre au bal de Charming et Abigail dans le passé. Elle était en compagnie de Killian et je trouve que c'est à se moment qu'il ont commencé à avoir des sentiments l'un envers l'autres, très profond. Je trouvais donc logique de donner quelque chose de Once Upon A Time dans ma fiction en plus des noms des personnages...**

 **A plus et bisous...**


End file.
